In vino veritas
by Ricky2freime
Summary: OS court - Ca commence par un test et cela fini par une invitation à dîner...


**Disclaimer**

Les personnages du Mentalistes ne m'appartiennent pas, je n'en retire aucun bénéfice si ce n'est celui d'écrire.

**Commentaire**

**Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont laissé des commentaires lors des textes précédents.**

Un Os sans lien, sorti de nulle part.

Lisbon et Jane sont sur le mode _Tango_ (un pas en avant, un pas en arrière...).

N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous pensez :)

Merci d'avance.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

- Vite… donnez-moi un mot… vite, vite ! Fit Jane en claquant des doigts impatiemment.

Le reste de l'équipe était surpris par cette soudaineté.

Assis, là, autour de la table d'un bar où ils prenaient la sempiternelle bière de fin d'affaire. Quelle mouche avait piqué Jane ?

- Alleeezz… un mot…

- Taisez-vous Jane… fit Lisbon en prenant une gorgée de bière, un sourire en coin… on sait où ça va nous mener vos jeux…

Jane avait baissé les épaules de dépit.

- Ah ? … Et où cela va-il nous mener ?… non… laissez… je sais… je vais finir par flirter avec vous et vous serez mal à l'aise et vous direz de vilaines choses parce que vous ne voulez pas que Van Pelt, Rigsby et Cho pensent que vous en pincez pour moi…

Il avait conclut en ouvrant largement la paume de ses mains dans un geste ample comme les magiciens qui viennent de faire disparaitre un foulard en ajoutant « tchaaaa » dans un souffle.

Les autres avaient ri. Lisbon avait froncé les sourcils et s'était retenue de s'émouvoir.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Elle sentait une légère chaleur à son front et l'envie folle de glisser sous la table.

- Et bien, Jane… cela vous ferait trop plaisir… Sachez que vos petits caprices n…

Jane ne l'écouta pas.

- Alleeezz… on y va… n'écoutez pas les pisse-froid et les mange-vinaigre… Puis se tournant vers Lisbon… A part que cela soit l'inverse ?

Lisbon fit mine de lui tirer la langue. Comme ça, par reflexe enfantin.

- C'est adorable, Lisbon… Allez donnez-moi un mot…

- Vous ne me faites pas rire, Jane. Fit-elle

- Non, çà, ça fait plein de mots… juste un… Allez, chop chop… Eeeeett MAINTENANT !

- Arborescence, fit Van Pelt

- Voilàààà… Arborescence…

- Craspanouille, fit Rigsby.

- Revolution, enchaîna Cho.

- Ouaiii… craspanouille… révolution… Et Lisbon ?

- Fureur, se décida-t-elle… voilà… vous êtes content ?

Jane regarda tout le monde et refit la liste des mots.

- Et alors ? Fit Lisbon en croisant les bras. Patrick « el grandissimo » Jane va nous dire ce que nous sommes dans notre fort intérieur… Avec juste un mot, Mesdames zé Messieurs!

Il y eu un éclat de rire et plusieurs bouteilles de bière se présentèrent à elle dans une invitation à trinquer…

Jane regarda le juke-box qui crachouillait un vieux rockabilly dans un coin. Il eut un petit ricanement pour signaler qu'il prenait la remarque de bonne grâce.

- Eh éh… non… en revanche je peux vous dire quel type d'amant vous êtes…

Rigsby faillit s'étrangler avec sa bière, Van Pelt eut la tentation soudaine d'aller se repoudrer le nez et Cho regarda Jane en secouant la tête d'incrédulité.

-… Bon en même temps, je ne veux gêner personne… hein… rajouta-t-il… Allez, la seconde tournée est pour moi, dit-il en levant le bras à l'adresse de la serveuse.

Et ils passèrent à autre chose. Cela continua jusque tard dans la soirée.

.

.

Ils allaient quitter le bar.

Jane était à la caisse en train de payer toutes les consommations suite à un pari perdu face à Van Pelt lorsque Rigsby s'approcha, l'œil pétillant après plusieurs bières.

- Heum… Alors Jane ? Quoi de neuf ?

- Vous voulez savoir quel type d'amant vous êtes ? Fit le mentaliste.

- Ah ben… tiens… c'est marrant que vous en parliez…

Jane le regarda amusé.

- Bon, en dehors du fait que vous êtes quand même mieux placé que moi pour le savoir… et qu'un ou une _craspanouille_ n'existe pas… je dirais… hum… inventif ?

- Ah ouaii… je savais que c'était bidon… vous vouliez vraiment juste flirter avec la boss…

Jane sourit, _in vino veritas_…

.

Ils se quittèrent sur le parking, partant chacun dans leur voiture malgré un taux d'alcoolémie probablement pas très réglementaire. Sacramento n'était pas si grand que cela.

.

Jane rattrapa Lisbon au moment où elle allait démarrer sa voiture.

- Eh Lisbon !

- Ben, alors Jane ? fit-elle en baissant la vitre de la portière… Des problèmes avec votre voiture ?

C'était encore une de ses vacheries qu'elle lui assenait avec une sorte de « _sériosité_ bienveillante et amicale ».

- Non, fit-il légèrement essoufflé en jetant un coup d'œil à la DS garée à l'autre bout du parking, elle marche très bien ma voiture… non… C'était pour cette histoire de mot... vous savez ?

Lisbon fit mine de s'endormir sur le volant.

- Oooh… Jane ! Je vous croyais moins susceptible… Ben alors ? On est tout triste ? - elle avait pris la voix d'une infirmière qui parlerait à un enfant malade – Ooooh… pauvre Jane… - le ton se raffermit – Bon allez Jane… on est des adultes quoi… Je vous taquinais… on va pas en faire un fromage… Et je vous retiens avec vos _pisse-froid_, lààààà…

- Ben justement… si on est des adultes… Vous aviez raison…

Lisbon fut saisie. Elle haussa légèrement un sourcil.

- Là… j'ai du mal à suivre… c'est tard, on a bu mais j'arrive encore à raisonner plutôt correctement… Et là… je vous suis pas…

Jane s'était penché sur la portière, un bras posé sur le toit de la voiture.

- Je dis… « vous aviez raison »… C'était n'importe quoi, cette histoire de mot… C'était juste histoire de flirter avec vous…

Lisbon ferma les yeux un instant. Ca turbinait dur sous ses longs cheveux bruns.

_Térésa, tu as trois options : 1/ il se fout encore de toi 2/ Il est saoûl 3/ Il est sincère… Reprends dans l'ordre… il se fout de toi : pas impossible, c'est devenu sport national… non, trop logique… Il est saoûl : non… Jane n'accepterait jamais de perdre le contrôle de soi… Il est sincère : t'aimerais bien, hein, Térésa ?… après tout… si tu le taquines comme il te taquine… c'est que vous… nous…grrr… je deviens schizo, moi… Il t'embrouille encore avec ces histoires… confer hypothèse 1… grrrrr…._

Elle ouvrit ses yeux et sourit.

- Qui me dit que vous ne vous moquez pas de moi… encor…

- Accepteriez-vous de dîner avec moi ?… juste avec moi… seuls à seuls…

- Je…

- Allez dites « oui »…

_Yeaaaahhhh… High Five ! Dis oui Térésa… dis oui… Bon, on se calme là haut ?_

- … Jane… euhhh… Je ne sais pas si c'est raisonnable…

_Dégonflée !_

- Allleeez, Lisbon… « Fureur »… C'était votre mot… Vous vous cachez derrière ce mot comme vous vous cachez derrière votre badge… lorsqu'on vous connais… enfin… vous voyez… vous êtes quelqu'un d'aimant, de doux et surtout de sincère… C'est ça que j'aime chez vous…

_Bien vu Jane… bien vu…Vous êtes fortiche…_

- N'importe quoi… mais j'ai bien envie d'accepter votre invitation juste pour vous montrer combien vous vous trompez sur mon compte…

_C'est ça… Térésa… C'est ça… et tu comptes qu'il va te croire ?_

Jane la regarda du coin de l'œil.

- Chiche…


End file.
